1. [Field of the Invention]
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument with a controllable auto-player function, which controls an auto-play to progress tone generation in response to timings generated by instruction by a player, and a storage medium which computer-readably stores processing steps for implementing the play control function.
2. [Description of the Prior Art]
Conventionally, some electronic musical instruments are commercially available with a play control function (controllable auto-player function) for progressing an auto-play, by reading out tone information stored in a memory for generation of tones in response to successive timings generated by operations at a keyboard.
Also, an electronic musical instrument with such play control function, which sequentially displays, e.g., a raw score that represents the playing contents by the auto-player function in response to operations at a keyboard, has been proposed.
However, with the conventional electronic musical instrument having the play control function, the player is hard to control keyboard operation timings and cannot play well unless he or she is familiar with the melody to some extent.
In the electronic musical instrument which displays the score that represents the playing contents, the player can visually observe the play contents by the displayed score but cannot easily recognize the keyboard operation timings. Even if a cursor or the like is added to a note, whose sound is being currently produced, the color of that note is changed, or the display state of the note is reversed, its key-ON timing, duration, and strength cannot be recognized at a glance.
Furthermore, since this electronic musical instrument displays scores, a user who is not accustomed to reading notes may find the instrument hard to play.